Tyson's journal
by Athene-san
Summary: Tyson do write journal (it's my second fic) pairings: TyKa


Me: MY SECOND FIC, YIPEEE!!!  
  
Athene: She has gone crazy ^_^;  
  
Me: Shut up, Athene_  
  
Athene: Shees, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade ,^_^, *cries*  
  
Tyson's journal  
  
In Russia after the world tournament, Tyson's POV  
  
We have won the world beyblade championship. It's just great. I have to write it down in my journal. I know it very girly to have a journal, but I have one. Now I have to write in it.  
  
~Dear journal. This is Tyson. I and the rest of the bladebreakers have won the world beyblade championship. It's very cool, I have never expected that we could beat Demolition boys, but we did. But there is a thing there is bugging me very much, I don't know if I like Kai or what? I know you don't can't give me a answer to the question, but you are the only one I want to tell this about. I have maid a poem I wan to write down. I thought about Kai, when I wrote it down.  
  
"Cold and distant  
  
Mean and hard  
  
It's what you are  
  
But under the mask  
  
I think you are  
  
Sweet and warm  
  
Open and happy  
  
Why are you hiding?  
  
Are you scared?  
  
Of love and friendship  
  
But you should know  
  
I care and love for you  
  
No matter how you are. "  
  
I think it's a good poem and I know it's for Kai. I have answered my own question, I LOVE KAI!! I have to go now, so C'ya later... Love, from Tyson~  
  
I close the book and lay it down in my bag. I sigh and thought that I will never get a chance with Kai. He would never love me back. I got up from my bed and walk over to the door. I open it and got out and close it after me.  
  
Later Kai's POV  
  
I walk down the corridor to find Tyson. We should train. I know we have won the championship, but we still have to train so doesn't get to loose. When I reach his door, number 189. I turn down the doorknob and found it surprisely open. I open it and look around in Tyson's room. I was about to go out and look after Tyson another place, when something catch my eyes. A black book (A/N: I know it, a very normal colour for a journal.) there was sticking out of his bag. I got curious and walk over to it. I took the book and read "Tyson's journal, secret". He keep are journal without any other then he know it, unbelievable. Maybe there is standing anything about who he likes, but I can not hope anything. How in the world would he like somebody like me? A cold and no feelings bastard, when he is happy and open. I look at the book once more and open it. I flick through it until I came to the last entry and begin to read it. The first of it was all about we have won the championship, but then there was a sentence there really got me to look more. He didn't know if he likes me or not. Then I read the poem and the rest of the entry and when I finish, I look very shocked. He did like me or love me.  
  
I was so happy, that I didn't hear the door open and got closed again. "What are you doing in here, Kai?" someone said behind me and I froze. It was Tyson. "Answer me and what are you doing with my journal?" he ask and look at me from behind. "Umm, n-no-nothing" shuttered I and drop the book. He walks over to take it from the floor and look up at me and ask "What did you read?" "Um, only the last entry" "that what was I fear" he mumble and look away from me.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
Oh, no Kai know that I love him. I can feel the tears down my cheeks. I close my eyes and the tears fall more hurried down of my cheeks. Then something happen, I feel a warm hand against my cheek and I open my eyes to see a pair of dark red eyes, there look in to mine and I could see love and care in them also. Then I hear him whispered something to me, aishiteru? He love me, he really do love me. I got so happy, that I flung my arms around his neck and hug him. I whispered back to him, I love you too. He kissed my cheek and got up. "I have to go, but I will come back later, ok?" he said and looks at me. I nodded and he smile and walk out of the room. When he was out, I grasp my journal and open it and begin to write in it  
  
~Dear journal. It's Tyson again. I just got together with Kai. I'm so happy and he loves me back. It's so great. I have e new poem to write down.  
  
"Your eyes red as a rose  
  
Your hair blue as the sky  
  
I love you and I know  
  
You love me"  
  
I know it's short, but it's true... Love, from Tyson.  
  
~:Owari:~ Me: It's my longest story ever on English  
  
Athene: yes it is, oh I have a question.  
  
Me: Yes?  
  
Athene: Are you from china?  
  
Me: no, why do you ask?  
  
Athene: you have are Chinese name, Lin . Me: I know, but I'm half-Norwegian and half-Danish. No Chinese blood here.  
  
Athene: OK, but why did your parents call you that?  
  
Me: *push Athene away* SHUT UP _  
  
Me: don't ever listen to Athene, she is stupid, but please R/R 


End file.
